


[Vid] Fighter

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: Don't leave me in the dark.
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 41
Kudos: 72
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[Vid] Fighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).



Title: Fighter  
Fandom: The Expanse  
Music: Fighter by Joseph || [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Joseph-fighter-lyrics)  
For: AurumCalendula  
Length: 2:40  
Summary: Don't leave me in the dark.

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8juj0ny351cpg9q/Fighter%20signed.m4v?dl=0) || [Subtitles ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ec8mvninigbtch1/Fighter%20signed.srt?dl=0)

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ec8mvninigbtch1/Fighter%20signed.srt?dl=0)


End file.
